


Tread

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [20]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Tread





	Tread

“What part of _lightly_ didn’t you get?”

Eames stills, wooden planks creaking treacherously underfoot.

“I _am_, darling.”

“Like hell you are.”

_In for a penny, in for a pound._

Shucking the rest of his clothes, Eames clambers into bed and wraps around Arthur, “Ears like the Arecibo Observatory you have.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> The [Arecibo Observatory](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arecibo_Observatory) was the world's largest single-aperture telescope from 1963 to 2016—_when FAST was constructed in Guizhou, China_—and is a freaking [beauty](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/d/d1/Arecibo_Radiotelescopio_Panamorama_SJU_06_2019_7446.jpg). It is very big and catches all the sounds, like Arthur’s ears. 


End file.
